fnaf_oc_and_characters_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Balloon Boy
Balloon Boy, named BB on the Custom Night screen, he is one of the minor antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, a brown mixed with red coloured triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the most of the toy animatronics, he has rosy red, blushed cheeks. BB is the smallest animatronic in the series. He wears a red and blue vertically-striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon and the patterns are twisting and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!". Behavior Edit BB will not begin moving until Night 2. He starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to The Office from the Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, the player can hear him saying "Hello," "Hi," or simply giggling. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden. Balloon Boy is the only animatronic that will not kill the player, but rather disable the lights (the Air Vent Lights and Flashlight) and is speculated to lure the other animatronics to The Office with his laughter. When the lights are disabled by Balloon Boy, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. Putting the head on while he is looking into The Office through the vent until the player hears him crawling back through the vents will prevent him from fully entering The Office. Upon exiting the vent, he will return to the Game Area, and his cycle will repeat. However, the player should be advised that the banging noise might possibly be an animatronic besides Balloon Boy entering or exiting The Office or vents. After that, once Balloon Boy enters, his body will be fully visible, and nothing will make him leave, therefore jeopardizing the entire night (unless the player is close enough to 6 AM or if Foxy never enters the hall, which may occur if Foxy's A.I. is set to 0 on the Custom Night). He will not enter The Office if the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. If the player pulls up the Monitor while BB is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, he enters The Office, laughing constantly. Once inside, he disables the Flashlight, as well as the Left and Right Air Vent's blind spot lights. This leaves the player susceptible to being attacked by Foxy, as well as being unable to check each vent's blind spot for other animatronics. Once inside The Office, BB will not leave until the night ends, should the player survive. Audio Edit BB saying hi:http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/b/b5/Echo1.oggBB saying "Hello!": http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/0/0e/Echo3b.ogg BB laughing:http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/2/2d/Echo4b.ogg Trivia Edit * Although BB is often a nuisance, he is not aggressive and is the only animatronic who doesn't directly attack the player. Thus, he is the only animatronic without a jumpscare. ** In the third game, Phantom BB has a jumpscare, unlike the original BB. * BB and The Puppet are the only animatronics who do not have counterparts in the first game, making them completely original to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ** They are also the only two non-animalistic animatronics in the series. While BB clearly appears to be based on a human, The Puppet only retains the general shape of one. * BB is the only animatronic who speaks in full words, with a non-distorted human voice. * When he is in the Left Air Vent, the balloon and sign he holds disappear. He appears to somehow retrieve them when he comes into The Office. * BB is one out of two toy animatronics whose endoskeleton eyes never show, with the other being Toy Bonnie. ** However, there is a rare chance that upon death, Toy Bonnie's eyeless screen is seen, making BB the only toy animatronic to bear their real eyes all the time. ** Furthermore, if one takes in account the similar eyeless screens of Freddy Fazbear and Foxy in the same game as well as the Night 3 cutscene, in which Bonnie and Chica appear to have no eyes, BB is the only one of all the antagonists to always have intact, human-like eyeballs. ** In fact, no part of BB's endoskeleton is ever seen. * It is possible that BB's constant giggling and talking lures the newer animatronics into The Office, since Phone Guy mentions that they are attracted by noise and move toward where the people are. * BB is the only animatronic that doesn't appear in the Death Minigames. * Strangely, BB can go under The Office table on occasion. However, his eyes, nose, eyelids, cheeks and hat change color. This version of BB is thought to be simply a hallucination. * BB is one of four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before entering The Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, and Chica. * BB's figurine (obtained by beating Night 7's Night of Misfits preset) shows him with a round, red nose that reaches his eyes, instead of his small, triangular nose. * BB is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is rewarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset, the other being Toy Bonnie. * When BB is in The Office, while Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Freddy is in The Office at the same time, he cannot be seen. However, his laugh can be heard. ** Golden Freddy and BB can be seen in The Office together on rare occasions. * Similar to the toy animatronics and The Puppet, BB was said to be scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. * When BB is seen in cameras and the Left Air Vent blind spot, he has black buttons, however in The Office he has white buttons. This may be because of the lighting, though it is most likely an error byScott Cawthon. * BB is the only animatronic not mentioned by Phone Guy. * Some members of the community have compared Balloon Boy to the Villager from the Animal Crossing''series, specifically his ''Super Smash Bros. incarnation. Both have a similar appearance (small, large round head with triangular nose, stubby arms) and both attack the player in a more roundabout way, compared to the other characters, that includes the presence of balloons. ** The Villager also has a popular alternate interpretation as a psychotic killer underneath a more innocent exterior, to which Balloon Boy has some similar attributes. * His laugh is sometimes audible when he isn't moving. * BB and Toy Freddy are the only two animatronics who only appear in one camera feed in the trail from their starting position to The Office, being the Left Air Vent and Game Area, respectively. * BB is known as the most hated animitronic because of his laughter Category:Animatronics Category:FNaF 2